Open War A beautiful disaster
by Adrienne Anderson
Summary: Post OotP. Hermione's having trouble with her parents. Harry's already been attacked by old Voldy, and what is the Green Flame? All the characters are asking themselves is Harry's friendship worth the lives of their families? Will it be beautiful or a bea


**Open War (a beautiful disaster) – By Adrienne Anderson**

Disclaimer: - I own nothing, the lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson and the wonderful world of Harry Potter is JK Rowling's property, not mine. No profit is being made from this.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him   
My whole world could cave in  
It just aint right   
It just aint right_

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,   
Or just a beautiful disaster?

His magical myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?   
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waitin' so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I dont know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful,   
Or just a beautiful disaster?

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

Kelly Clarkson Beautiful Disaster lyrics

**Prologue – Friendships tested.**

10am July 17th Ginny Weasley 

_"What would your saviour think of you Virginia? Tut tut! You have been a naughty girl haven't you? What would the magnificent Harry Potter ever see in a weak minded, freckled, ignorant Weasley? Oh, and how would your family like to know that you hate your brothers? Overbearing aren't they." The dark haired man laughed gruffly. She stood facing him with her jaw clenched and raised determinedly._

"You know nothing Tom Riddle, nothing." Her eyes flashed with anger, as his laughter grew louder. "Nothing? Come now, is that true? You wrote in my diary for month's child, you confided in me every night. I know all of your deepest and darkest secretes." She took a step forward, shaking through unshed anger, and her eyes never strayed from his. "Yes, the secretes of an eleven year old. I'm older now Tom, I've changed! You won't find me such an easy target I promise you."

He laughed again, "Dumbledore taught you to protect yourself, yes I know, but do you think the old man really isn't fallible? Yes, you do I can see the truth shining in the depths of your eyes. Well Weasley let me enlighten you, your old fool of a headmaster is only human, whereas I am or will soon be immortal." He laughed hysterically, "And then there will be no one to protect you, Potter will die slowly and after him I'm coming for you… and your insufferable family." He clicked his fingers and a familiar scene began to play.

Harry dead on the floor, his once emerald eyes glassy and lifeless, his hair matted with blood, his scar mutilated beyond recognition.

Dumbledore, crucified; only the long white hair recognisable, his eyes closed. No twinkle of reassurance.

Her father; death by Avada Kedavra, no breathing, no more warm embraces of love and trust.

Her brothers, various body parts lying on the floor severed from their original body. All eyes wide open and fixed on her, glaring, burning a sinful hole into her heart.

Her mother standing before her. "You destroyed this family! You loved him too much, but you couldn't protect him could you, and it destroyed our family. You are to blame! You killed your soul mate, your headmaster, and our family! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOUR FAULT! YOURS!"

Another click, a merciless laugh, and her mother dies slowly, falling onto her knees she looks at her with accusation and hate in her eyes. Her mother eventually falls onto the floor. A blade has been ripped through her heart, ironically enough its Godric Gryffindor's sword, the one Harry killed the basilisk with. Fear. Cruel Laughter. Blackness. Alone. Afraid.

"Ginny wake up! WAKE UP! Its just a dream sweetheart." Ginny, jumped out of bed to see her mother standing beside her. Molly Weasley looked haggard and much older; the past years events had taken their toll on her.

"Oh mum! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I love him! I'm sorry!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her mother strode across the room quickly and embraced her daughter fiercely.

"Ginny, it's just a dream, just a dream. Love isn't a sin." She tried to sooth her irate daughter. All Ginny could say was "I'm sorry."

**_7pm July 17th – Hermione Granger_**

She looked into the mirror and smiled, the mirror was an ordinary muggle appliance, one that she missed. Oh yes, there were mirrors in the magical world, her true world, but here she could pretend that she was just Hermione Granger, a sixteen year old nobody. Certainly not the friend of Harry Potter, and if she told anyone here that she could wave a wand and instantly produce a settee from a strand of hair, then they would smile politely and then have her committed to an asylum immediately. _What a laugh._

Applying her lip-gloss she pouted slightly, and then giggled, if Ron could see her now he'd probably, blush brightly, drool, and then declare that actually, she wasn't one of the lads, that she was defiantly a girl. If only he would admit to her that actually she wasn't just a girl, she was the girl he _fancied_ madly.

She snorted, looked at the clock on the wall and dashed out into the hall. She had places to go, and she was defiantly working it in her denim skirt, knee boots and flared top. Smiling and pausing for a second she wondered ironically if she should take a picture of herself and send it to Ron, but perhaps not. Another day.

Giggling again, she grabbed her handbag from the banister and dashed down the stairs, she veered into the front room when she heard her fathers voice.

"You are not leaving dressed in that!" A stern voice protested, she looked at her father and smiled grimly, they hadn't been on the best of terms since she left for Hogwarts five years ago.

"And why not?" She asked mockingly, "Will some boy drug me and have his wicked way with me?" She asked cheekily, tutting she watched his face begin to redden and stifled a laugh. "Dad, I carry my wand with me everywhere, no ones about to take advantage of me and I'm going to the dance with Rachel. Aren't you happy that I'm going to something normal for a change? Something you can understand!" She asked sweetly, he shook his head. Her mother gazed at her sadly, she felt a moment's remorse, and her mother quietened her husband and turned to her daughter.

"What's wrong with you this year Hermione? Ever since we arrived to pick you up, you've constantly argued with your father, and when you're actually in the house all you do is mope around." She asked quietly. Hermione looked out of the window, "I realised this year that life's too short mother, and I want to live mine. All of my homework's completed, and I have nothing to do until I leave on the 1st, there's no reason that I can't behave my age for a few weeks is there?" She shrugged the concern off. Her mother frowned. "Darling what happened?" Her mother asked for the umpteenth time that summer.

"Truthfully? My world is engaged in open war, people are dying, and I'm stuck here where I don't belong when my two best friends are in danger. Harry lost his godfather last month, and Voldermort wants him dead, again, he's nearly succeeded five times now. Ron has a large family dedicated to fighting the Death eaters openly; their whole family is also probably on Voldermort's death list. Ginny's having nightmares about Riddle and the diary and I can't do anything to help any of them." She deadpanned, her parents began to laugh but Hermione suspected nothing less.

"Oh, that's a good one sweetheart." Her father said wiping his eyes, her mother continued laughing and Hermione smiled bitterly. "So you can see, you just can't comprehend what I am, or who my friends are. You'll never be able to understand. I'm sorry." She spoke in a soft voice so that they couldn't hear her, her voice broke with despair. Then she turned and walked from the house with a heavy heart.

**_11:30pm July17th_**

"Don't drink anymore Rachel, you've had enough." Hermione said tiredly, after the school prom she had been persuaded to go into the town and go to one of the nightclubs. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, she had, had enough and the agitation of her parent's ignorance of her world had left her completely. She ached for her bed.

"Oh don't be such a swot Granger, they have you well trained at Eton don't they? What a prig." Rachel's boyfriend Simon leered. Hermione felt cold, detached from the world that had been her home for eleven years. She longed to see Harry or Ron, at this point she would settle for Lavender.

"Yeah, you're a prefect aren't you?" Rachel asked jumping to her boyfriend's aid. Hermione smiled coldly, "So what if I am?" Her agitation began to return. Her friends laughed at her. She shook her head in annoyance, "I should have been home half an hour ago, and I'm leaving now." She muttered walking away, her friends drunken laughter followed her. She walked away quickly, knowing that it would take her half an hour to walk home, her parents would be irate with worry. She quickened her pace and the nightlife soon left her.

_**Midnight's hour is witching hour – 12am**_

She turned into her close, hugging her arms to her; it seemed to be getting cooler. Bracing herself for the onslaught of an argument from her parents she hurried up the street but what greeted her made her cry out with anguish.

A green luminescent glow hovered in the sky above her house. She ran to her house, tears obscuring her vision, the dark mark hovered like a beacon; Voldermort's minions had attacked her home.

As she drew closer someone grabbed her around her waist, she cried out in fear and began to hit and kick her capturer, all hope was abandoned, she had dropped her wand in the skirmish.

"Hermione, Hermione! Its me Remus Lupin." A familiar voice told her, she stopped fighting abruptly, instead she cried into the mans chest. He tried to sooth her awkwardly.

"Are they alive?" She asked hesitantly looking into the amber tinted eyes of her old professor. His eyes told her everything, she could see the worry, and the sorrow embedded into them. He shook his head slightly. "Your mother, I'm sorry Hermione but she was killed." His voice cracked slightly, he continued to hold her tightly, she shook violently, willing herself not to cry and lose her composure in front of the man she admired. "And my father." She whispered. He shook his head again. "He's alive, but there's nothing we can do, his mind snapped like the Longbottoms." She cried, she kicked and she screamed, but Remus Lupin would not let her go.

The time of death was deemed at ten minuets past eleven o'clock. If only Hermione had been home on time, she may have been able to save her parents. The knowledge would haunt her forever.

_**12am 18th July – Harry Potter**_

"We're going out boy." His uncle bellowed from the other side of Harry's door. "Don't touch anything, and don't go out of the house and if you dare try you-know-what then you needn't worry about this Voldywarts, I'll kill you myself." He shouted again. Harry smiled grimly. "Yes uncle Vernon."

This time there would be no locking his door, not after the warning his friends had given the Dursley's at the train station, and for that fact he was grateful.

Planning on stealing some food he crept out onto the stairs and into his Uncles bedroom, he crossed over to the window and watched them all get into his Uncles new company car; his aunt was halfway in when his uncle started the car. A loud explosion rumbled the walls; Harry flew back as shards of glass were embedded into his face. He jumped up and hurried to the car. It was in flames, nothing could have been done for two of the passengers but he noticed his aunt had been thrown from the car into their front garden.

He ran to her, but saw that her body lay in a mangled heap. Gently placing her head on his lap he tried to search for a pulse. He couldn't find one, she was dead. Her blood stained his hands and clothes, and he sobbed quietly still holding her in his arms he heard a cruel laugh in front of him.

He looked up and met the red eyes of a familiar Snake.

"I see you found my little secret Harry, your family is dead, like your little mudblood friend's." A laugh echoed around the street, Harry's tears stopped, his desire for revenge leapt up his eyes Voldermort was lying, Hermione had telephoned him yesterday at five o'clock.

"Oh, you want to kill me do you young Potter?" He antagonised, "Yes.. I can see the hate in that puny little head of yours. It's a pity Dumbledore isn't here to save you this time." He surveyed the teenage that had thwarted his plans one too many times. "No lets finish what we began." He commanded. "Avada Kedavra!" He screamed, Harry paralysed to the spot couldn't move, instead, he accepted his fate.

The green beam of light hit him in the chest, He screamed overwhelming pain filtering through ever part of his body. He felt like he was being hung, drawn and quartered, he wished for death. He would see his parents, and Sirius and he could finally have a family, the one he wished for, his deepest desire.

**Voldermorts laughter ceased.**

"What?" A Death Eater screamed, the boy who lived although paralysed temporarily from the pain, still lived. The last tear he would ever shed trickled down his face, and the green sinister curse flew from his heart back at another Death Eater. Only later would Harry realise whom.

"Evans." Voldermort muttered. "Pain! Torture him!" Voldermort screamed.

Harry knew no more, he had passed out from the pain and welcomed oblivion.

****

_"Harry… Harry!" His mother was calling him, pleading with him to follow her. He ran after her, stumbling and cursing as he tried to follow. He was led to a cave, the same cave Sirius had hid in, in his fourth year. His mother stood in the centre smiling at him._

"My son." She whispered softly, stroking his cheek. "My baby boy." She cooed softly. "You don't know how proud of you we all are," She continued, but then shook her head, "You must listen to me." She began, "There is little time but promise me that you'll listen to Albus, you need him, don't drive the man away Harry because…. He…" But whatever she was about to say was drowned out by a rumbling sound.

"I can't hear you! Mum! Mum!" He screamed, he peered at her closely; grim determination seemed to be set on her face. The rumbling stopped. "He's here, Run Harry! Run!" She shouted at him but he wouldn't leave.

"Evans!" A silky voice sneered. Harry could see Voldermort's eyes glittering menacingly, his mother whispered in his ear. "Harry you must leave, he can't hurt me here but he can hurt you! Tell Albus! Tell him I said that the Green Flame was used, go now." But Harry couldn't leave her, he knew she was lying, Voldermort could hurt her. "WAKE UP HARRY!" Screamed Lily.

End Of Prologue  
Adrienne Anderson  
R/R

Next: - How did Harry survive? What is the green flame? How is Hermione? How is Ginny?

The Lyric's at the beginning describe Harry, and the relationships he has with others.


End file.
